Bother
by pandora-of-the-south
Summary: SongFic that I just felt like writing. Song is Bother by Stone Sour. Kagome's heart has finally had enough, what will she do once the final battle is fought.


I don't own the characters or the song, which is "Bother" by Stone Sour!!!!

Kagome and her friends were in the final battle with Naraku, who was loosing with each passing minute. Her mind was else where however. She kept replaying what Inuyasha had said to her only two days before, "Kagome I want you to be my mate." I her sudden shock she quickly replied "yes" though she knew who was in his heart really. The night before the finally battle she went in search of her soon to be mate only to find him in the heat of passion with HER.

Wish I was too dead to cry.  
My self-affliction fades.  
Stones to throw at my creator.  
Masochists,  
To which I cater.

She wanted to leave but she couldn't turn away, not even after she felt a strong demonic aura suddenly arrive behind. She couldn't even feel as an arm gently slid around her waist and pulled her back against it strong and masculine chest.

You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be.  
I'll keep slipping farther.  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'till it bleeds.

"Priestess you need not worry about the half breed, he is unworthy of you and your heart." She slowly turned around to face the one that tries to comfort her in her dark hour. Eyes as dead as the clay pot and as cold as his once use to be stared at him and spoke, "Lord Sesshoumaru, he just asked me to be his mate, guess he forgot who he was talking too."

Wish I was too dead to care,  
If indeed I cared at all.  
Never had a voice to protest,  
So you fed me shit to digest.  
I wish I had a reason;  
My flaws are open season.  
For this I gave up trying.  
One good turn deserves my dying.

The meeting ended with the lord walking her back to her campsite, keeping out of reach of the others feeling his aura. "Sleep well my Priestess for tomorrow starts a new destiny for you. The battle will be won and you shall have a life that no other will know of. Walk to the west and you shall find your true destined path." he whispered to the wind not knowing that she heard every word. She turned her head slightly and looked at his from the corner of her cold and dead eyes, he knew she had heard his forbidden promise and was glad.

You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be.  
I'll keep slipping farther.  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'till it bleeds.

Kagome's thoughts quickly disappeared when she suddenly felt a stabbing sensation in her right shoulder. She looked down to find that Naraku had stabbed her with a tentacle. She just looked at it before she brought her purification powers to the surface to dissolve it. Everyone looked on in shock and horror and yelled "No! Kagome!" She turned to them and they all noticed that she felt nothing; no pain, no agony, no nothing.

Wish I'd died instead of lived.  
A zombie hides my face.  
Shell forgotten with its memories.  
Diaries left,  
With cryptic entries.

The purification quickly traveled up the tentacle and into Naraku's body. In a blinding flash of light he was gone, Kikyo rushed into the opening looking for her beloved mate when Sango screamed out, "NO Kagome!" Inuyasha arrived just in time to embrace Kikyo before she fell to the ground with a purification arrow in her back. He watched as a blue orb lifted from her body and floated to none other than Kagome. In a rage for his dead mate, Inuyasha rushed towards her in a blood lust state and killed her.

And you don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be.  
I'll keep slipping farther.  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'till it bleeds.

There was another blinding flash of light and Sango and Miroku could be heard screaming "NO" for their fallen comrade, friend, and sister. No one noticed that Shippo was not around and no one noticed the large amount of holy powers at the tree line slowly disappear. "Mama are we not saying goodbye to Sango and Miroku? I will miss them dearly." "I know you will son, as will I, but they must think of me as dead so they can live; come our future awaits us!"

You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be.  
I'll keep slipping farther.  
But once I hold on,  
Once I hold on,  
I'll never live down my deceit...

She walked further into the woods with her son to disappear forever as her friends looked at what they thought to be her dead body. Thier destination only known to one other person, rather demon; who had faith in repairing the damages that his half wit brother had caused to HIS powerful, beautiful vixen named Kagome.

Author Notes

Having a bit of writers block on "The Long Awaited Destiny" I am hoping to get something posted by the end of the month but until I hope you enjoy my lil songfic. Sorry for making Sess OOC Lets just say that it has been 4 years since Kagome fell into the well and he has finally come to realize how he really feels for her.


End file.
